What you do to me
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: No Magic Harry is a film star who wants a normal life. He gets that when he goes to Hogwarts secondary. He meets an old boyfriend and gets back together with him. However Harry doesn't realise his fame has got him a new admirer. HD
1. A normal life

The tabloids loved the Potter family. It was all over the papers when James the famous actor married Lily a simple school teacher and then again when she mothered a son who they called Harry who had inherited his father's talent.  
  
Harry had already stared in two major films and was almost as famous as his father but not quite. Over the years his mothered had taught him all school related things on set and he past all major exams but now Lily had wanted for the family to settle down for a while so Harry could take his GCSE's.  
  
As James was still shooting a film nearby they were to go back to the town they had grown up in and Harry was to be sent to the same school they had gone to.  
  
Harry had just finished working on his third film and was more than happy to settle down for a while. He craved a normal life more than any one knew.  
  
His godparents Remus and Sirius owned a restaurant in the town and Harry had agreed to help out there until school started as he had a week and was still friendless.  
  
It was as he was walking down to work when he spotted a group of five kids around his age standing outside Honeydukes sweet shop.  
  
They stopped whatever they were doing to stare at him; he was used to this and continued walking. It wasn't that he didn't want friends he just had to be careful when making them.  
  
The red head who had his arm around a bushy haired girl stared at him curiously before speaking to him. "Hey, your Harry Potter, aren't you?" He said, Harry nodded. "I'm Ron and this is Hermione, Seamus, Neville and Dean."  
  
He had pointed to each of his friends in turn. Harry smiled at them "Hi, so I err, guess you've seen my films."  
  
"Of course, there's only the one cinema nearby and it's really horrible, hardly any one ever goes but whenever you your dad has a film out we al go." The bushy haired girl said matter-of-factly. She struck Harry as the sort of girl who knew everything.  
  
"I'm...honoured."  
  
"So will you be going to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Seamus asked, Harry noted the Irish accent in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, my parents went there."  
  
"So do you wanna hang round with us for a while we were just about to go to Zonkos."  
  
"I would but I have to get to work."  
  
"Oh where do you work?"  
  
"At my godparents restaurant, The Marauders Map."  
  
"Oh wow, that's a really posh place isn't it."  
  
"Yeah I guess, look I've got to go but I'll see you guy's tomorrow."  
  
"Ok bye." All five said there goodbyes and Harry walked of at a hurried pace as he was running late.  
  
When he got in hw noted that Sirius was filling in for him. "Sorry Siri, do you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course Har, but as you were late you'll be serving the Malfoy's."  
  
"As in thee Malfoy's."  
  
"Yes now go."  
  
Harry hadn't told any one about his relationship a year ago with the Malfoy's only son Draco. They had met when they were both wondering around town. They had had to end it because Harry's contract had ended and his parent's needed to move on.  
  
Approaching the booth his stomach now had butterflies fluttering inside. "Hello my names Harry and I will be your waiter tonight."  
  
"Please fetch us your most expensive..."  
  
"Oh my god Harry." Draco cried out standing up and embracing the other teen who staggered back slightly.  
  
"Hey Dray."  
  
The entire restaurant had stopped eating and ordering to stare. Both Narcissa and Lusius watched bemused as their only son and heir began to passionately embrace the waiter.  
  
Sirius who had also been watching the commotion came over to his godson. "Harry please detach yourself from the customer and explain what's going on."  
  
It took a few moments for either teen to react as it had been so long since they had last seen each other.  
  
"Sorry Siri, this is Draco, an old boyfriend of mine."  
  
"Doesn't seem to be that old." Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Mother, father this is Harry, James Potter's son."  
  
"Oh right, it is nice to meet you Master Potter" There was only hatred in Lusius' voice but the couple were to happy to notice. Narcissa said nothing but noticed that her son was truly smiling, something he hadn't done in a long time.  
  
"Can Harry please join us for dinner?"  
  
"Actually he can't, he has to go home, his mother will worry." Sirius said before Harry could answer.  
  
"But when will I see you again?" Draco asked a hint of panic obvious in his voice.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm going to Hogwarts."  
  
So any way a new story. Let me know what you thing, if you don't like it I won't continue it, I have quite a few ideas and if you dislike this one I will post another. I have a few sequels being prepared for 'My Veela angel' and 'The Dark Prince' and they will hopefully be up soon and I suppose I could finis off 'The Love That Pain Can Cause.' Lots of love Slytherin snakes. 


	2. Now I have you

The following morning Harry's nerves were back. His other thought that they were there because of the fact he was starting a new school but the real reason was because of Draco.  
  
He chose his outfit with extreme care, not wanting to make the wrong impression on his first day. However he also made sure that what he finally decided to wear would impress who he hoped was once again his boyfriend.  
  
Harry's chauffer was going to drive him to Hogwarts as the tabloids were rumoured to be sneaking around looking for a story. They had somehow found out that the Potters had moved back to Hogsmead.  
  
Checking his reflection in the full length mirror he decided that he would do. He wore his faded blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt with a white stripe across his chest. His long hair had been pulled back into a tidy pony tail at the base of his neck.  
  
Harry picked up his school bag flung it over his shoulders and ran down the stairs of his three storey home. His room was the only room on the third floor along with a bathroom of course.  
  
"See you later." He called to his mother who was sitting in the kitchen on the phone to James who was already on the set.  
  
"I'll see you tonight honey, come straight home in the car with George after school."  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
Harry left the house closing the door behind him. His driver, George, was already waiting for him with the door to his Mercedes open. The car had tinted windows so nobody could see inside. He climbed in and George shut the door behind him.  
  
The teen's nerves built up in the twenty minute car journey. His heart was pounding in his chest; the prospect of being near Draco, being able to touch him to hold him was so immense it almost over powered him.  
  
When the car stopped outside the gates flanged by horrid looking winged boars George opened the door for him and Harry stepped out. The kids that had gathered outside the gates waiting for their friends to arrive were staring at him and muttering.  
  
Harry ignored them all and as instructed headed straight to the Headmasters office. It took a little longer to find than expected, but he arrived as the bell rang at nine o'clock.  
  
Knocking on the door he entered to be greeted by an elderly man with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hello sir I'm..."  
  
"Yes, yes I know who you are, I have placed you in Slytherin for the time being but you don't have to stay there if you don't get along with the other students we will just see how you go."  
  
"Excuse me Sir but what's Slytherin?"  
  
"Ah sorry, each year is divided up into four groups, the Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's. Classes are generally mixed but you have twenty minutes at the beginning of each day with them. Each group has a teacher in charge if you have any difficulties you will go and see them. I believe the head of the Slytherin's is Mr Snape."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"Now, it is ten past nine, I believe you have Math's with Mrs Trelawney, would you like me to show you the way."  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Alright, but before I forget, here is your timetable."  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore took Harry to his mathematics class room. He beckoned the teacher outside and had a whispered conversation with her before she took Harry inside.  
  
"Class, this is our new student Harry Potter." Harry however was not listening; his eyes had been scanning the room and had found what he had been looking for. A friendly face.  
  
Emerald eyes were fixed on stormy silver as Draco ordered the boy sitting next to him to move so Harry could sit down next to him.  
  
The raven haired teen walked to the back of the room and sat down next to the blonde every eye in the room upon them. "Hey Draco, happy to see me?"  
  
"I'm always happy to see you Har; you should now that by now. So what group were you put in?"  
  
"Slytherin, for the time being."  
  
"Great that's the group I'm in, that means I can keep an eye on you; I'm not losing you again."  
  
For the remainder of the class the teens didn't get much time to talk however Harry did notice that quite a few of the other students were staring at them including Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville.  
  
As the bell rang signalling the end of class Draco scowled at them and led Harry to their English class.  
  
Professor Magonigal had arranged a seating plan for them so they didn't sit next to their friends and talk though out her lesson which seemed to happen a lot.  
  
Harry was told to sit next to Hermione on the third row from the front. While the other students were being seated the girl began to talk to him.  
  
"Harry you should properly know that Malfoy and his friends aren't very nice, they don't take friendship seriously."  
  
"So you're offering to be my friend."  
  
"Well yeah, I don't know how you feel about homosexuals but Draco is one."  
  
"Yeah I know you see, I'm his boyfriend." Hermione looked a little taken a back at this news, at first he thought she was joking but looking Harry straight in the eye she could tell he wasn't. "So what's your opinion on gays?"  
  
"Me, personally I don't care but Ron is a little touchy about them, it's why him and Malfoy are always at reach others throats. What group are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin, what about the others, Dean, Seamus and Neville?"  
  
"Well Seamus is gay himself and the others follow Ron's behaviour."  
  
"So they don't know about Seamus."  
  
"No."  
  
The rest of the class past in silence as Magonigal was one of the stricter teachers of Hogwarts. Harry however could feel Draco watching him all the way threw the lesson and it was very distracting to have those gorgeous sliver eyes boring into your back.  
  
The bell rang shrilly through the school meaning it was time for a twenty minute break before double ICT. (Information Computer Technology.)  
  
Harry joined up with Draco who introduced him to Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyal and Millicent. They all went and sat under the oak tree on the school field, Harry on Draco's lap.  
  
"You move quickly Dray, Harry's only been at this school a few hours." Pansy commented to the Draco.  
  
The couple couldn't help but laugh. "I dated him a year ago but Harry had to move away when his contract ended shortly after that I moved here."  
  
"And now I'm here for quite a while." Harry said before drawing Draco into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Do you two mind, we don't particularly want to watch you do that." Blaise said moving his bag subtly to hide his arousal.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus had been walking across the field when they spotted the group of Slytherin's. He was angered beyond belief when he saw Malfoy and Harry kissing.  
  
Hermione gasped putting a hand to her mouth, Seamus couldn't help but smile at the openness of the couple, dean was fuming and no one made an attempt to stop them as they stormed over to the Slytherins.

* * *

Sorry if I didn't make it clear before but this is a none magic story. Sorry about the summary mix up but when I posted the story I was rellt tired and put the chapter name in the summary box. So any way thank you to all my reviewers I hope you like this chapter.


	3. All mine

When the saw Ron and dean approaching, rage in their eyes the entire group of Slytherin's stood up to defend themselves.  
  
"Your sick, you now that." Ron hissed at Harry and Draco. Hermione and Seamus stood behind their friends watching cautiously.  
  
"What is your problem Weasly, it's not like we're asking you to be one of us is it." Draco spat at the offending Gryffindor.  
  
"It's just disgusting what you do."  
  
"Just be quiet both of you, Ron we are what we are if you don't like it we don't care just leave us alone. Draco, fighting about it is not going to help." Harry said stepping between the two of them.  
  
Ron looked down his nose at Harry and physically pushed him away. That was enough for Draco; he drew back his fist and punched Ron in the nose. However Harry grabbed his boyfriend before he could do any more damage.  
  
Hermione helped Ron off of the floor where he had fallen from the force of the punch, his nose was bleeding heavily. He simply wiped it way with the back of his hand. The read head tried to attack the blonde but Hermione and Seamus held him back. Nobody noticed Dean, Crabbe and Goyal grabbed him before he could reach him.  
  
"Let him go." Harry shouted at them, they did as they were told, Dean now looked a little worse for wear. "Now get out of here, Seamus can I have a word before you go?"  
  
"Sure Harry."  
  
They watched the other Gryffindor's stagger away, Ron moping up the blood. Harry then turned to Seamus.  
  
"I know what you are and if you want to come out you don't have to worry about it you can hang around with us if you want."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate what your doing and I'll think about it but I don't know how my parent's will take it."  
  
"Alright, just don't be ashamed of who you are."  
  
The next lesson the couple were forced to sit on separate sides of the room but the two teens were desperate to communicate so they kept sending each other instant messages.

So do you want to do anything after school? D

My drivers picking me up I have to go straight home but you could come if you wanted, I don't think my mum would mind. H  
  
Alright, we could go up to your room and... D  
  
Do you think about anything else? H  
  
Yes, just not when your around. D  
  
I'm flattered, just bare in mind we have to be careful. H   
  
Why? D  
  
Because of the papers. H  
  
Let them find out let the world know. D  
  
That's good for you to say you won't have to put up with the media circus on your front lawn. H  
  
True, true so what do you want to do at your house? D  
  
I have a few ideas. H  
  
Care to share them? D  
  
Not here, but soon. H  
  
Whatever you say. D  
  
The bell rang signalling lunch, the class signed off from there computers and left the room, Draco and Harry holding hands.  
  
The six Slytherin's were sat in the canteen casually talking amongst them- selves when Seamus came over and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"I was hoping we could talk." The Irish teen said directly to Harry.  
  
"Anything that has to be said about our conversation earlier can be said here, we won't hold it against you."  
  
"Right, I haven't told my friends but I'm determined not to hide what I am any more."  
  
Over the next half an hour of lunch the seven of them just talked, well Draco was groping Harry who noticed that Blaise and Seamus were making a lot of eye contact before looking away and blushing.  
  
"What's next two lesson's Dray?" Harry asked as he couldn't be bothered to retrieve his timetable form his bag.  
  
"Double games, which I must say I am extremely looking forward to."  
  
"I wonder why." Harry smirked.  
  
All of the Slytherin sixth years trudged wearily over to the games department and piled into the small changing rooms.  
  
Harry chose to change in the corner with Draco next to him (not that he had a choice about the latter) as he was a little nervous about showing off his body to people he hardly knew.  
  
Draco never the shy one immediately removed his pale blue t-shirt to show of his pale muscular chest. Harry did the same, and he thought he heard something that involved Draco's breath catching in his throat.  
  
What Draco saw he liked, very much so in fact. His boyfriend's chest was slightly tanned and was muscled to perfection. Harry couldn't help but smile as he pulled on the schools bright yellow gym top and baggy maroon shorts.  
  
"I assume you like what you see."  
  
"Who wouldn't, just make sure you keep it hidden I don't want any one else lusting after you."  
  
"I have to say I think that's asking for a bit much, last time I checked my official website I had half the girls on this planet after me."  
  
"Well they can keep their hands off your mine."  
  
They were all currently walking down to their school field where Hagrid the Games teacher was waiting for them.  
  
The double lesson was absolute hell, after running around the entire length of the school field twice; the girl's went off to play netball while the boys were forced to do relays.  
  
Harry came first followed closely by Draco who was amazed by the speed of his boyfriend. However by the time they got back to the changing room the entire Slytherin group was exhausted and about ready to collapse.  
  
Harry and Draco changed in silence, choosing to wait until they returned to Harry's manor before commencing into any other conversation.  
  
George as arranged was awaiting Harry's arrival at the front gate. His expressionless face showed no surprise when two teenagers got into the car instead of one.  
  
They shared no conversation during the twenty minute car journey instead they used their tongues in a completely different but highly pleasurable way.  
  
However when Harry opened the front door his mother was in the entrance hall talking to her sister and brother in law. Harry's Aunt and Uncle Petunia and Vernon Dursley and to Harry's dislike saw they had brought their son Dudley.  
  
"Oh hello Harry, your aunt and uncle will be staying for dinner, could you please entertain Dudley please, and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, Mrs Potter."  
  
"My boyfriend and I was kind of hoping that we could spend some time together...alone."  
  
Vernon and Petunia looked at their nephew with distaste and dislike at the mention of his abnormality. "Sorry dear, Draco can stay for tea but you are to play host to Dudley."  
  
"Yes Mum, come on Dray, Dudley."  
  
The two teens walked (Dudley waddled) up three flights of stairs to Harry's room. The climb was no problem for Harry and Draco but the huge pig like Dudley was struggling immensely by half way up the second flight.  
  
They knew it was cruel but neither Harry nor Draco could help laughing as Dudley huffed and Puffed his way up stairs just reaching the top before Lily shouted the three of them for dinner where he had to struggle down again closely followed by the other two who were still in hysteric's.  
  
Dinner was a torture worthy affair, Vernon passing nasty comments about his nephew's sexuality as Petunia and Lily talked happily together.  
  
Harry honestly couldn't wait for them to leave but by the time they did it was time for Draco to leave as well.  
  
The Dursley's had just driven off in their posh car when Harry showed Draco to the door.  
  
"You know you never told me what you had in mind." Draco said smiling  
  
"Yeah sorry about that, nobody tells me anything in this house but maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow."  
  
"I look forward to it." At that moment George pulled up to take Draco back to Malfoy manor. "So do I get a good night kiss?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry put his hand on the back of Draco's neck and pulled him into a kiss. They stood on Harry's front doorstep for a few moments kissing before they finally bid each other good night and Draco was driven away.

* * *

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers as for the list of teachers for **HecateDemort** the ones I have figured out so far are:

Science = Snape, Math = Trewlawny, Games = Hagrid, English = Magonigal, History = Binns, ICT = Sinistra.

**Toby7 **I honestly wasn't sure who I was going to pair him with but Blaise is quite a good idea.

**Kees **He just thinks it's wrong, it just adds to Ron's personality.

And thank you to every one else who reviewed I do acknowlage you but really don't have the time to put in all your names.

In the next chapter Harry's stalker makes there first appearence and Harry and Draco finally get some alone time.


	4. To make you mine

The Daily Prophet was delivered to Potter Manor the following morning before Harry left for school and he couldn't believe it, on the front page was a photo of him and Draco at his front door, the previous evening.  
  
School was going to be hell today. Lily wasn't to happy when she saw the paper, she ranted for at least five minutes about how they should respect the families privacy and how she was going to sue the paper.  
  
Harry left soon after, even though his mother had advised he stay home, he was never one to shy away when the tabloids printed vicious stories about him. All he wanted to do now was to see Draco.  
  
George dropped him off at the school gates where quite a few reporters had congregated asking him for his side of the relationship.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore had banned them from coming into the school grounds thankfully which left Harry to ignore them and go in search for his boyfriend.  
  
Finally finding him outside their form room with his usual group of friends who were all talking in a hushed whisper to each other. Draco immediately broke away from them and embraced the younger teen.  
  
"How are you Harry?"  
  
"Good, with the circumstances, have the reporters tried to interview you yet?"  
  
"No, I don't think they know it's me, the picture only featured the back of my head and the article didn't mention my name."  
  
"Good, you'll be safe for now; I'm just scared what this will mean."  
  
"Your not moving away again, are you?"  
  
"I don't know but my mum was furious she wants to sue the paper."  
  
The remainder of the day was agony, it seemed the entire school had seen the front page of the Daily Prophet and they had figured out it was Draco.  
  
The two teens had not been discouraged at all and were still determined to make their relationship work; they were certainly not going to give up at the first hurdle.  
  
They arranged to go back to Harry's house in the car with George to sort out the problem together, to decide what to do now that half the world knew about them.  
  
As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of the school rang the two teens ran out of science even though Snape their teacher was calling them back to collect their homework.  
  
All the different tabloids were still waiting outside the school gates with cameras at the ready. George was waiting inside the gate but the car was past the reporters.  
  
Harry took Draco's hand for support and they set off at a run together past the papers with George at their side blocking out the majority of cameras.  
  
Once safely in the car with the door closed they breathed a sigh of relief, this wasn't going to be over any time soon.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said finally after five minutes sitting in silence.  
  
"For what?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Dragging you into my world, putting you through this hell."  
  
"Harry look at me." Harry looked into Draco's silver eyes and he gave him a weak smile. "What ever you think Harry you are worth all of this."  
  
Draco placed a soft kiss on Harry's lip's and began stroking the raven hair out of the glistening emerald orb's he loved so much.  
  
Fortunately there were no reporters outside Potter Manor as of yet but Harry knew they would come soon enough; this was why they got inside the house and locked the door as quickly as possible.  
  
They hadn't been in the door five second's when Lily came into the entrance hall and hugged her son. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"Same...oh here before I forget this arrived in the mail this morning."  
  
Lily handed her son a white envelope addressed to him. He looked at it in confusion but took it and placed it in his pocket. "Thanks we'll be my room if you need anything."  
  
"Ok hun, see you later."  
  
The two teens practically ran up the three flights of stairs into Harry's large bedroom decorated in blues and silvers  
  
Draco sank onto the bed as Harry retrieved the letter, opened it and read.  
  
My dearest Harry  
I am forever watching you  
I crave to be with you, you will be mine  
For eternity, what I don't understand  
Is why you are with that  
Blonde pervert.  
If you don't stop seeing him I will  
Be forced to take drastic action  
To make you mine.  
You're secret  
Lover.  
  
Harry stared at the letter in bewilderment, this was the second one he had received, the first had been longer and about how much the unknown person loved him, this one was threatening and in Harry's eyes unwelcome.  
  
"What is it babe?"  
  
"Oh...nothing, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Harry. Draco said sternly giving Harry his best glare which seriously intimidated the other boy.  
  
"Fine, read it." He said handing the blonde the letter.  
  
Draco's expression changed immediately. "Do you know who's sending them?"  
  
"No, I have only got one other one before this but it didn't threaten me." Harry admitted throwing himself onto his double bed next to Draco.  
  
"If you get any more of these I want you to tell me, now back to the matter at hand."  
  
Draco leaned down and began to kiss the boy beneath him with extreme passion.  
  
"We...should...really...talk...about the...media...problem." Harry said in between kisses.  
  
"Do we have to, because I have another little problem of my own, and only you can sort it out?" Draco pouted this he knew Harry liked.  
  
"How could I ever say no?" They presumed kissing again blissfully unaware of the journalists waiting outside.  
  
Draco's skilful fingers were now working to undo Harry's jean button, top's had already been discarded by both parties.  
  
In a matter of minutes jeans had been discarder leaving both teens in there boxers.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear before delving his tongue into t making the younger teen moan.  
  
"God, yes Draco."  
  
The blonde willingly obliged, removing Harry's boxers first then his own. Their erections rubbing against each other. Draco kissed his way down Harry's chest past his navel and ran his tongue up Harry's cock.  
  
He took it in his mouth fully causing the younger teen to moan bringing both almost over the top.  
  
"Draco please, take me now, I'm going to..." He never got to finish his sentence as he emptied his seed into Draco's mouth, the blonde swallowed greedily.  
  
The older teen then inserted a finger into his lover's entrance, followed quickly by a second which stretched the tight ring of muscle.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, take me."  
  
Draco obliged positioning himself over Harry's sweat covered body. He leant down and began to kiss the boy beneath him as he entered him to distract Harry from the pain of the first time.  
  
Checking for any sign of discomfort first he continued to thrust hitting Harry's prostate every time, it soon had them both falling over the edge.  
  
Draco withdrew himself and collapsed breathless next to his lover. "I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you to Draco."  
  
They both then fell into a blissful sleep, temporally forgetting what had happened that day, and even that Draco had to be home.  
  
Neither stirred until dawn when a knock sounded on Harry's door. They panicked, well who wouldn't in there position.  
  
"Harry." Came James voice on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Dad?" Harry shouted sleepily.  
  
"Yes can I come in?"  
  
Harry looked at the situation he was in, Draco was only just stirring beside him and his father was about to enter.  
  
Grabbing two pairs of boxers of the floor he chucked one at Draco and put a pair on himself. When Draco had finished putting them on Harry told his father he could enter.  
  
"Dad, how are you?" Harry said getting out of bed and hugging James.  
  
"Fine, but I hear you've got yourself into a spot of bother and it concerns that gentleman sharing your bed at the moment."  
  
"Oh, yeah we have, are you going to help us?"  
  
Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes staring at the digital clock on Harry's side of the bed, which read seven. He flopped back on the pillows and sighed as father and son continued to converse.  
  
"So what can we do?"  
  
"Give them what they want, the three of us will give them an interview, it will hopefully make them leave you alone."  
  
"Do you think that will work?"  
  
"It has to, now I will leave you to get dressed, I will see you down stairs for breakfast."  
  
When James had left Harry jumped back onto the bed and straddled Draco who groaned still half asleep.  
  
"Come on lazy, time to get up." Harry chirped, kissing his way up Draco's chest, along his collarbone and jaw up to his lips.  
  
This woke Draco up immediately, he responded to the kiss pulling Harry closer to him.  
  
James and Lily were having a rushed conversation about their son downstairs, they weren't very happy that Draco stayed the night.  
  
"We don't have any proof that anything happens." Lily said calmly to her husband.  
  
"His room stinks Lil, how much more proof do you need."  
  
"Look, Harry's grown up, he's old enough to do whatever he wants. They seem very in love, I was talking to Sirius the other day and he was telling me about how they reacted when they saw each other again."  
  
"Again? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Yes, a year ago they met in that horrid little town we were staying in and they started to date but when we moved away they broke up. Do you remember for at least a month he wouldn't come out of his room or talk to anyone?"  
  
"Yes but after that he went out with another boy didn't he?"  
  
"James I'm surprised at you, you have no idea what's going on with your own son, the boy's name was...good morning Harry, Draco."  
  
"Morning mum, Dad."  
  
Harry and Draco had just entered the kitchen holding hands and smiling. James gritted his teeth and smiled back at this son while Lily made them some toast.  
  
"So Har, are you taking Draco to your film premiere this weekend?"  
  
"I hadn't really thought about it, I guess, do you want to go Dray?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"The day before the film comes out all the cast go and watch it in London and meet the fans."  
  
"Ok then when is it?"  
  
"This Sunday, up in London, are you two coming?"  
  
"No, you go, have George take you up." Lily said glaring at her husband as he was about to say something.  
  
"Thanks mum, see you guy's later, we've got to get to school."

* * *

So another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The next one should be up tomorow as I have already written it but I want to give you lovely people time to review this chapter.

**darcellie- **ICT is basically a computer lesson. Sorry for the confusion.

**lilysunshine-** I'm sorry about A New Darkness I loved that fic, I have a good mind to write and complain, I hope you repost soon with lots more H/D slash. Glad you like the story so far.

Also thank you to everyone else, yes I have put Blaise and Seamus together but they don't make another appearance until chapter six. Sorry I don't have time to put up more names but if you have any questions about what some of it means ask and I'll let you know because I know it can get confusing for readers from other countries and I am basing the school on mine.


	5. What I have to do for you

The following few days past in a blur of excitement. They were to appear at Harry's film premiere together and announce that they were dating on live television. As the teens were to leave quite early on Sunday morning, Draco was to stay at Potter manor on the Saturday night.  
  
Draco's parents had refused to talk to their son after he stayed away for the entire night without notice and had given off the air that they didn't care very much about what he did.  
  
The press were still loitering around Hogwart's gates and around Potter Manor but there were far fewer now than a few days ago. Something the Potters and Draco were extremely pleased about.  
  
Harry was relieved that he hadn't received any more letters but on his official website there was someone under the name 'secret lover' who kept proclaiming their love to him, Harry had successfully hidden this from Draco and ignored the messages assuming they were from an obsessed fan.  
  
At five on Sunday morning the alarm rang out waking the sleeping teens. Draco winced at the light Harry had just turned on closing is eyes and snuggling up to his boyfriend preventing him from getting out of bed.  
  
"Draco, as much as I like to stay in bed with you all day we have to go." Harry said kissing Draco's blonde hair that had become messy in sleep.  
  
"It's to early to be up." Draco moaned his grip on Harry loosening slightly giving the raven-haired teen the chance to get out from within the warm, welcoming sheets.  
  
"I'm going for a shower, if you'd care to join me get your lazy arse out of bed now." This got the blondes attention, jumping out of the bed with new- found energy he followed Harry to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
Even though both were naked nothing sexual happened, they simply washed each other and had a small splash fight. Harry however did somehow manage to come out with a love bite on the base of his neck that hadn't been there before.  
  
They dressed in silence choosing clothes with care as it was what they would have to wear for the rest of the day and at the premiere that evening.  
  
Harry chose some very sexy leather pants that fit snugly around his waist and flared out slightly at the bottom. Accompanying them was a short sleeved, button down, blood red shirt.  
  
Draco couldn't help but stare at how sexy his boyfriend looked in that outfit. He had borrowed some of Harry's clothes as he wasn't sure that anything in his expansive wardrobe would be appropriate. Harry had given Draco a white suit and shirt.  
  
"You look amazing." Harry said, as they looked each other over.  
  
"Nothing compared to you, I don't understand why you don't wear leather more often, you look so sexy in it."  
  
"Harry, Draco." Lily called up the stairs. "George is here you better hurry up."  
  
"Coming mum." Harry shouted back in reply, the two of them worked there way down stairs into the entrance hall where Harry hugged his father and kissed his mother goodbye.  
  
"You sure you don't need me to come with you kiddo?" James asked.  
  
"No, I'll see you guy's tonight, are Sirius and Remus still coming for tea?"  
  
"Yes, as is Tonk's and Alastor."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Potter."  
  
The drive was long and uneventful, George remained silent and Harry and Draco occupied themselves for the entire journey.  
  
They reached the premiere in good time, looking out of the window as they drove past Harry gulped. There were thousands upon thousands of fans screaming his name, all waiting for him to make an appearance.  
  
"Oh my God...is it always like this?"  
  
"No this is the biggest crowd I've ever attracted."  
  
The interviewer was asking questions to one of his co-stars Kerry Adams. Alice Sherrin was signing autographs, Jake Frost was hugging some fans and getting out of the car ahead James Gilby.  
  
The chants of 'we want Harry' were getting louder as the car pulled up on the red carpet. Draco got out first followed by the nervous raven-haired teen.  
  
They walked down the long line of fans, Harry occasionally stopping to hug people and sign autographs. One girl handed him a spoon with the words 'I love you Harry' written on it.  
  
When the two of them finally reached the interviewer she asked the question they desperately wanted to answer.  
  
"So, it has been rumoured that the two of you are dating but no one has been able to get a straight answer so is it true?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes, Draco and I have been going out for a week now and we're very happy together."  
  
"Well that is amazing, where did you meet?"  
  
"We go to the same school together."  
  
"What do you see in the future for the both of you?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't like to say, I think we'll just be taking t one day at a time for the moment."  
  
"And you Draco, how do you feel about dating one of the most lusted after teenagers in Britain?"  
  
"Privileged, I couldn't have asked for a more caring and considerate boyfriend...I love you Harry."  
  
"Well, there you have it, Harry Potter and his new boyfriend Draco."  
  
The interviewer had now gone over to the crowds asking them what they thought about the ordeal, Harry couldn't have cared, he and Draco were now entering the cinema away from the screaming crowds.  
  
"You said you loved me."  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"You said it for the world to hear."  
  
"Because I mean it."  
  
As the couple kissed the papers began to take pictures of them together before moving on to cast photos and individual portraits.  
  
James, Lily, Sirius and Remus had gathered in the living room at Potter Manor to watch the premiere, they had heard Draco's words and could now see them kissing but they still couldn't believe it. Harry was in love with Draco and Draco loved him back. It was for them like the whole world was for them and them alone, nothing could come between them.  
  
When the cast exited the grand cinema the crowds were still there but they did very little signing and hugging as they were tired and desired to go home.  
  
Harry and Draco were the last to leave, walking down the red carpet hand in hand completely content. They were too happy to notice anything else.  
  
The person who called himself 'secret lover' had been in the crowd that evening watching with jealously as the blonde kissed the person he loved. He was determined to claim Harry as his and no one would stand in his way. Retreating home he began write the letter that would arrive for Harry the very next day.  
  
Harry arrived home with Draco late that evening, hugging his parents and godparents. They were all so proud. Even Draco got a hug from Lily, Sirius and Remus.  
  
"It was so beautiful, we taped the whole thing for you Harry." Lily beamed, her smile hadn't faltered the enter time they had been home.  
  
Dinner that evening was a flourish of noise and colour. They had watched the tape at least twice since they had returned, and every time Draco said 'I love you Harry' harry couldn't help but smile and snuggle closer to his lover.  
  
The family did not retire to bed that night until early Monday morning. Lily had given the boy's a day off to rest.  
  
They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Cuddled together, Harry leaning back on Draco's chest, both breathing steadily as the slept peacefully.  
  
Unbeknownst to both 'secret lover' had been in that room earlier that day and had placed a camera where no one would find it so he could watch is one true love.  
  
And that is what he was doing, he watched anger bubbling inside of him as the blonde held his love. Harry belonged to him, no one else was allowed to touch his Harry but him.  
  
The way his arms wrapped around the raven god's waist annoyed him, he wished that it could be him lying next to Harry, him to pleasure him and make him moan. All he had to do was dispose of Draco.

* * *

**linny-** I think having Tom as his ex has been done way to many times, I know what I'm doing and where I want this story to go. Guess again.

**lilysunshine-**Great, look forward to seeing the story out again, will all 26 chapters (I think) be out then or just the first?

Thank you to every body else who reveiwed this story hope you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly did while writing it. I am currently half way through the next chapter and will proberly have it up tomorrow morning or tonight depending on how much sleep I want. (What use is sleep when you have eager readers waiting for more?) SS


	6. Christmas presents from the heart

It was approaching the Christmas holiday's now, only a week to go and the snow fell heavily around Hogsmead.  
  
Harry had always loved the snow. He loved it even more now he could enjoy it with the person he loved.  
  
Harry was now sick of watching Seamus and Blaise avoiding each other, it was obvious that they liked each other but were to shy to express their feelings.  
  
Harry's parents were throwing a Christmas party at the manor and Harry had invited his friends (Blaise, Seamus, Millicent, Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyal and Hermione.) Lily of course had invited Sirius, Remus her sister and family, also quite a few others that Harry didn't know and some friend's of James, from work.  
  
It was at this party, Harry was going to mix up Blaise and Seamus. Enough was enough it was clear to every one around them how they felt. Both just seem incapable of making the first move so Harry had decided to do it for them.  
  
His relationship with Draco couldn't have been better, James had of course lectured them both on safe sex after he had caught them in bed together for the second time. Lily was in full support for their son however.  
  
Draco had had to practically move into Potter Manor now because Lucius had refused to allow him into the house after his display of affection on live television and this was why Harry had kept one secret from his lover.  
  
More letters had arrived, each one becoming more threatening toward Draco making Harry nervous about who was sending them and if they were actually capable about doing the things they said they would.  
  
Finally admitting defeat Harry could do nothing but confide in his lover, even though he knew Draco would be angry there was nothing else he could do.  
  
The evening after Harry had received yet another letter he and Draco were curled up on the Harry's bed watching a romantic comedy.  
  
"Would you be angry if I told you I'd been keeping secrets from you?" Harry asked quietly as he snuggled closer to Draco hoping to avoid eye contact with the blonde.  
  
"Depends what you've been keeping from me, why?"  
  
"Well, I never said that I'd got more of those letters."  
  
"What!" Draco stated outraged, sitting up and staring into Harry's brilliant emerald eyes that were filled with remorse.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"How many have you received so far?"  
  
"I don't know ten at most."  
  
"What was their content?"  
  
"Saying how much they wanted me and how they'd kill you to get me."  
  
"Oh Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Draco's voice held no hint of anger now only comfort and a touch of disappointment. It would have been so much easier if he had shouted.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you but now I'm scared, I don't want to lose you."  
  
'Secret lover' had been watching this with renewed interest. He tended to stop watching when the couple were alone together but this subject of conversation had made him stop and listen. He had never wanted to scare Harry. This meant he would have to move more quickly than he had originally planed to make sure his hearts desire suffered little and the blonde pervert who had taken him away from his grasp was given as much pain and sorrow possible.  
  
The Christmas party was to be held on the 26th of December, the day after Christmas. The couple had been getting more and more excited about the holiday. They decided to forget about the letters and deal with them together in the New Year. It was now Christmas Eve and James, Lily, Harry and Draco had gathered in the drawing room.  
  
It was tradition at Potter Manor that one present each, could be opened at Midnight. Harry wanted to give his gift to Draco and vice versa. As the clock ticked slowly toward the witching hour the family talked. James was boasting about his new contract when Lily announced that there was a minute to go, saving them from the boredom of James' ranting.  
  
As the clock struck midnight the two couples exchanged gifts with each other. Draco gasped when he saw what Harry had given him. Inside was a photograph in a real silver frame that Harry had ordered especially. Entwined together were their full names and on the back was an inscription, which read:  
Draco,  
How I feel can never be formed into words but if I were to  
describe it, it wouldn't be lust or even love it would  
be beyond even that. My heart is forever yours.  
Harry.  
  
The photo was of the two of them under the oak tree at school which they had asked Blaise to take earlier that year. The photographic Harry sat in between Draco's legs, and the blonde was resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Accompanying the photo was another small box which he opened revealing a key. "What's this for?" He asked, slightly confused.  
  
"It's for the front door, I want you to officially move in here." Harry said placing a kiss on Draco's lips his unopened present laying in his lap.  
  
"Thank you so much, this means more to me than you will ever know. Now open yours."  
  
Harry carefully undid the silver ribbon and parted the green wrapping revealing a jewellery box. Opening this also showed an elegant silver chain with a dragon dangling from it. It had two shining emeralds for eyes and even as Harry stared in wonder at it, it seemed to move.  
  
"Do you like it, I'll understand if you don't, I can take it back if you want." Draco mumbled, more to himself than to Harry who had a smile from ear to ear upon his face.  
  
"It's beautiful, thank you...here help me put it on."  
  
Harry turned his back to Draco so he could fasten the clasp around his neck. The dragon pendant dangled just below the hollow of his neck shining elegantly. "Alright you two, off to bed now." James said, he was still holding Lily in his arms and it was obvious that those to wanted some privacy, as did the teenagers.  
  
Reaching Harry's room they began to strip each other of all clothing that stood as a barrier between them.  
  
They landed on the bed with a thud making the bed shake violently beneath them. Their lips never leaving contact as Draco ran his hands down Harry's tanned body. Erections rubbing together causing both to moan in longing.  
  
The blonde's kisses moved down from Harry's jaw to his neck where he sucked and nibbled at the sensitive spots he knew Harry liked, leaving numerous love bites.  
  
"Take me Draco." He moaned his back arching in need to be filled by his lover. The blonde was never one to deny Harry what he wanted began to prepare the quivering teen beneath him.  
  
Inserting a finger inside Harry's entrance followed closely by another, he stretched his lover, preparing him.  
  
Draco slowly and carefully began to push himself inside of Harry until his cock was buried completely inside of his raven-haired lover. Then taking care not to cause Harry any pain he began to thrust slow at first then gaining speed.  
  
Harry's moans brought Draco over the edge and with one final hit to the other teens prostate Harry came also.  
  
"Merry Christmas my love." Draco whispered wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and drawing him closer to him.  
  
"I love you." Came the sleepy reply as they both fell asleep in the blissful aftermath of their lovemaking.  
  
Despite the excitement of Christmas day Harry and Draco did not wake until Sirius came bounding into their room with a cry of "Merry Christmas" and then spotting the couple still half asleep made him grin.  
  
"Good thing I'm not James." He said. "Time to get up lazy, Lily won't let us open presents until you get up."  
  
"Well your going to be waiting a long, long time." Draco snapped closing his eyes again and snuggling up to his lover.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry grumbled making an effort to sit up but being prevented by a pale arm wrapped around his abdomen.  
  
"Ten in the morning and we still haven't opened presents so hurry up and take a shower cos you guys stink, get dressed and get your arses down stairs."  
  
"Thank you Siri now get lost."  
  
"Not until I see that you're both out of bed." Sirius had to duck a pillow being chucked at his head. "You are so much like James, never a morning person, I've only just got him up."  
  
Making one final attempt to sit up he removed Draco's arms and pulled on a par of boxers that had been discarded on the floor the night before.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Of course, what about sleeping beauty."  
  
"Well if he wants to shower he'll get up now."  
  
As always this got Draco's attention and he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes before glaring at Harry's godfather for waking them so early.  
  
"I'll leave you guy's to it." He said with a smirk knowing exactly what Harry meant by 'if he wants to shower he'll get up now.'  
  
'Secret Lover' had watched the night's activity with distaste and hatred bubbling inside of him. He hoped Harry liked the Christmas present he had left on the doorstep. He had become sick of watching Draco pleasuring his Harry, he was decided he was to make his move tomorrow during the Potters Christmas party.

* * *

**Dahlias-**Nope it's not George

**Hecatedemort-**Not quite, TMR has been done way to many times before.

**Lilysunshine-** Not an OC, I look forward to the new chapter = )

**Mistress Malfoy-** Congratulations.

That's all I have to say, the indentitly of 'Secret Lover' will be revealed soon. Hope you like this new chapter. I thought I'd give you more Harry/Draco goodness before the stslker comes into play. SS

. 


	7. I will send you my heart

Harry awoke the day after Christmas to Draco's stormy silver orb's staring down at him and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You always stare at me." Harry said in a loving fashion.  
  
"Along with everyone else in his sodding world." Draco commented keeping eye contact.  
  
"Not in the way you do love. Any way how long have you been watching me?"  
  
"Ever since I woke up." Draco said cryptically.  
  
"An hour ago, you know you look so peaceful when you sleep, like an innocent child."  
  
"I was innocent until I met you." The two kissed softly on the lips not going any further. Harry glanced over at the clock and groaned. Today was the day of the Christmas party, something he wasn't looking forward to.  
  
"Please don't say we have to get up." Draco moaned kissing Harry's shoulder in a pleading way, trying to convince Harry that he could stay in bed a while longer.  
  
"Sorry Dray, I promised mum we'd help set up for tonight." Harry smirked at the expression of disgust on his boyfriends face.  
  
"Isn't that what hired help is for?"  
  
"Draco." Harry said sternly getting out of bed and rolling the blonde onto the floor with an ungraceful thud.  
  
"Harry, what did you do that for?"  
  
"To get your Arse out of bed."  
  
"But it hurt." Draco growled rubbing his arse.  
  
"Serves you right now get dressed."  
  
Once fully dressed (which took longer than usual because Draco kept trying to undress Harry and vice versa) in jeans and t-shirts the couple went downstairs to help.  
  
The sight that met their eyes was amazing; the entrance hall had been decorated with streamers of all the colours of the rainbow.  
  
The front doors were wide open showing the newly cut lawn and rosebushes that lined the path from the front gate to the doors, which was covered with a red carpet.  
  
Lily appeared out of the dinning room, which had been cleared of its one long table and replaced with a buffet table and about ten others with five chairs around each.  
  
"Oh there you boy's are, James has gone out god knows where and I need a hand."  
  
"I think your father had the right idea." Draco whispered, Harry had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Oh but before you do anything a package arrived for you yesterday and I forgot to give it to you, I left in it the front room."  
  
"Thanks mum."  
  
The two teens glad for the excuse to get out of helping for a little while traipsed into the front room. Draco flopped down on one of the black leather sofas while Harry went to examine the package.  
  
He picked up the envelope attached to it, opened it and read.  
  
My dearest Harry  
Soon you will be mine, this gift is...lets just say something  
For you to think about. I hope you like it, I picked out it's  
Owner with you in mind. I will see you soon my love. Secret Lover.  
  
"It's from that person who keeps sending me mail." Harry said handing Draco the letter so he to could read it.  
  
"What do you think it means by 'I picked out its owner'?"  
  
"I have no idea but I don't think I want to open it. Help me."  
  
"Sure." Draco went and knelt besides Harry and fiddled with the string that decorated the black wrapping paper.  
  
Inside was a box that smelt strongly of rotting flesh, opening the box and they saw what they thought was a human heart. Harry screamed turning his face into Draco's neck so he didn't have to look at it. The blonde wrapped his arms around his waist and led him from the room.  
  
Lily had heard the scream and come running to her sons aid, colliding with them in the entrance hall.  
  
"What is it, what happened?" She asked panic in her voice.  
  
"Someone sent him a heart." Draco explained as Harry cried.  
  
"What do you mean a heart?"  
  
"I mean an actual heart."  
  
Lily went through into the front room but had no need to look into the box as the stench had filled the room.  
  
"I'll call James, we'll cancel the party." Lily said rejoining the others at the front of the house.  
  
"No, I'm alright just a bit shocked, don't cancel the party, I'll be fine, so what do you need help with?"  
  
"Nothing, you and Draco go upstairs and have a nice hot bath, I'll be fine, Sirius and Remus said they would be here early."  
  
"Thanks Mum."  
  
With Draco's help as Harry was still shaking slightly the two of them made their way back up the stairs, tears still trickling down Harry's cheeks.  
  
"Who would do something like that?"  
  
"Shhh don't think about it, I've got you, nobody can hurt you now."  
  
"But they threatened to hurt you." Harry whimpered remembering the letters. "What if they take you away from me?"  
  
"They won't because I'm not going to leave you, don't worry nothing bad is going to happen." Draco said comfortingly trying desperately to keep the doubt from his voice, he had to be strong for Harry no matter what.  
  
Draco sat on the bed leaning against the headboard with Harry curled up on his lap. They stayed there for hours with the older boy stroking Harry's raven hair in a comforting way listening as soft moans escaped his lips at the slight touch.  
  
James came up to see them with Sirius and Remus accompanying him. They to sat on the bed but they did not comfort him they questioned him. Well James did, the other two sat in silence and watched the young couple.  
  
"How many letters have you had before this?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry whimpered.  
  
"At least ten maybe more." Draco answered for him. "Don't get annoyed at me for him not telling you, he only told me a couple of days ago."  
  
"Any way." James said grinding his teeth trying to keep the venom out of his voice. "What did they say?"  
  
"That they loved me and would kill Draco just so they could have me." Harry clutched at Draco firmly now just to be reassured that he was not going anywhere.  
  
"But this is the first...object they've sent to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Right, I'll tell Lily to cancel the party and I'll call the police."  
  
"No, we can deal with this tomorrow, we can't cancel the party."  
  
"Harry, we can't keep going like nothing has happened."  
  
"Yes we can, just go and help mum, I'll be down stairs later at the party ok."  
  
"Alright then but for the duration of the party George is to keep an eye on you, no arguments."  
  
"Yes Dad."  
  
The three adults left the room smiling at the teens who continued to lie there just holding each other as if nothing else in the world mattered.  
  
'Secret Lover' was missing the show in Harry's bedroom, as he was preparing for the long night ahead where he would gain his prize and no one would stop him, no one would dare stand in the way of him and his true hearts desire.

* * *

So any one care to guess who they think 'Secret Lover' is. One person has guessed correctly, only one. Thanks to all those people who reveiwed I love you guys, anyway way unless I get the night off (highly unlikely) I will have to work tonight and won't get the chance to write the next chapter until tommorow. I will try to have it up soon but I have a huge exam week now so if I don't post in a while you know why. So enough of my pointless rambling. SS 


	8. i will take you as my own

Harry did not make an appearance until at least half an hour after every one had arrived including his own guests.  
  
He was glad to see that the party, as he had hoped it would, had brought Blaise and Seamus together. It was the reason he hadn't wanted to cancel the party.  
  
When the couple appeared on the dance floor Harry had to greet quite a few people so Draco didn't have a chance to ask him to dance. However he was by his side throughout.  
  
"May I have this dance my love?" The blonde finally asked.  
  
Harry smiled at him. "Of course you can my dearest."  
  
The two of them burst out laughing as the blonde lead them both onto the crowded dance floor.  
  
Wrapping there arms around each other and bringing each other as close as possible they began to move in time to the music.  
  
It was the most blissful feeling they had felt since Harry had had Draco inside of him. Just to have his boyfriend holding him was enough to send chills down his spine.  
  
However Harry had the feeling that someone was watching him and he just couldn't make it leave. He didn't mention this to Draco; he knew what his reaction would be. So instead, once the song had finished he whispered. "Let's go for a walk, it's stuffy in here."  
  
Draco nodded and took Harry's hand as they walked into the entrance hall and out into Potter manor's grounds.  
  
"Are you sure we should be out here?" The blonde asked staring around cautiously into the darkness as the walked.  
  
"I don't see why not." Harry replied stopping by a double swing that hung from a large oak tree.  
  
The two of them sat down, without another word said they began to kiss. Minutes past, neither had a care in the world as they sat there together. It was like the world existed only for them and them alone.  
  
In an instant all that changed. Harry heard a thud, his eyes snapped open immediately as Draco's body fell to the ground unconscious. Before Harry could check on his beloved something covered his mouth and his surroundings became fuzzy. His body fell limply into the arms of their attacker who bundled Harry into a car and drove away leaving Draco to bleed to death

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, I had no idea how I was going to do this chapter but here it is. sorry that it's a bit short and crappy. For all my Baby draco fans it should be up sometime next week but I am going campingthis weekend and I obviously can't type it up there. any way please review. SS xxxxxxxxx


	9. All I want is to make you happy

Lily hadn't seen her son in at least two hours, and had become increasingly more worried about his safety. James had reassured her that he hadn't seen Draco either and that they were properly together.  
  
However Lily had a feeling inside of her that something was wrong. She asked her sister if she had seen him and had been told the two boy's had gone outside for some fresh air. Upon finding this out she went after them.  
  
Looking right and then left she noticed someone lying under the great oak tree. What worried her more was that it only seemed to be one person.  
  
When she finally reached the body she couldn't help but scream out for her husband. Draco was unconscious and was bleeding badly. She called out for James again and again until he came running towards her.  
  
"Lily what is it what's wrong?"  
  
"Call the police, Harry's gone."  
  
It was then he noticed that his sons boyfriend was lying on the ground, he immediately ran back to the house.  
  
----------

Harry had been knocked out with chloroform and was slowly coming around. He had been bound to a chair, gagged and blindfolded. He began to struggle against the rope that tied him to the chair to no avail.  
  
He felt a finger stroke his cheek, it made him shiver as he tried desperately to back away, he could tell the touch was not from Draco. His lover's hands were soft and smooth whereas this person's hand was rough.  
  
"Now, now my Harry don't worry I won't hurt you. I love you, I want to prove that to you."  
  
Harry felt the person kiss his cheek. It was obviously a man and the voice was slightly familiar but he couldn't tell who it was.  
  
------------

Draco meanwhile had been rushed to hospital, Lily and James had gone with him to make sure he was alright.  
  
The doctors had checked him over and it seemed that he would be all right. He just needed rest, which was why Harry's parent's sat and waited patiently for him to wake. Lucius and Narcissa had of course been contacted but they had shown very little interest in their only son.  
  
--------

Harry heard a door slam behind him, another person had entered the room. They were having a hushed shouting match, which he could only just make out.  
  
"I told you not to hurt my son, that was not part of the deal." This voce was cold and sounded a little similar to Draco's voice.  
  
"I had no choice, you can't separate them" the other man said in reply.  
  
"He is in hospital now with the Potters but I have been informed he will be fine."  
  
"There isn't a problem then is there...have you informed the media?"  
  
"Yes, I made an anonymous call a few minutes ago, what do you plan on doing with him?"  
  
"Never you mind." The man said in said in a mischievous tone that made Harry struggle even more against his bindings. The two men must have noticed because one came over and spoke to him.  
  
"Don't worry everything is all right, I have you now, don't worry."  
  
These words that had meant to be comforting had no effect on Harry who kept struggling. The man sighed tirelessly as he stroked the teen's raven hair.  
  
The door opened and closed again meaning Harry was once again alone with his capture, he was scared, for himself, for Draco and for his family. Tears began to make him blindfold damp against his skin but the man now kissing his neck neither noticed nor cared.  
  
---------

Draco awoke in the hospital a few hours later. "Where's Harry?" he asked panic stricken.  
  
"We don't know, we were hoping you could help us." Lily said gently, a hint of desperation clear in her voice.  
  
"It's a bit fuzzy but I remember falling to the ground after someone hit me, then I think there was a struggle then a car engine, but I can't be sure." There was a pause as disappointment over took both Lily and James who were hoping that Draco would hold some answers. "But he's alive." The blonde said finally.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can feel him in my heart."  
  
---------

Harry had been left alone for at least half an hour now, though it seemed so much longer from his perspective. Finally someone entered and the strong scent of food met his nose.  
  
"I'm going to take off the gag but you have to promise not to scream, just nod or shake your head." Harry nodded hesitantly. "Good, now I've got some pasta here, do you like pasta?" Again Harry nodded. "Good, however I can't risk undoing your restraints so I'm going to feed you alright." Harry nodded, then he felt some one undoing the gag.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Was the first thing out of Harry's mouth. His captor just chuckled.  
  
"I thought you knew, I love you Harry, I want to make you mine."  
  
"I will never be yours, I belong to Draco, you can't love me, because no one can do this to someone they love."  
  
"Don't say that Harry, I'm only doing this to prove to you how much I care, when you realise that I'll undo all of this and we can go and live together somewhere, now open your mouth."  
  
Harry did though reluctantly and the man fed Harry some pasta. The teen wanted nothing more than to spit it back into the face of the sick deluded man but hunger got the better of him and he swallowed.  
  
"Good boy, would like a drink?"  
  
"No. What I want is for you to let me go."  
  
"You know I can't do that my love."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Why not, you are my love, my Harry, open wide."  
  
Harry did what he was told like an obedient dog, he didn't know what his man was capable of and wasn't willing to test it. Once the pasta was finished the man put a cup of water to Harry's lips so he could drink.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I'm tied to a chair." He replied.  
  
The man sighed pressing his lips to Harry's. The teen immediately turned away trying to escape the kiss.  
  
"Don't be like that Harry, if you cooperate I'll untie you and prove that I love you."  
  
"I hate you, I'll never be yours. You bastard, I will never love you. Draco is the only one who deserves my love." Harry shouted in a fit of rage. He felt a sharp blow on his cheek followed by another.  
  
"I'm sorry my love but you are not to mention that boy's name again, it gets me very angry, now I'm afraid that I'm going to have to gag you again after that performance."  
  
"No, wait..." But it was to late the material was back on stopping him from speaking. Fear building up inside of him as the man he was yet to lay eyes upon began to undo his shirt buttons.  
  
"You have such a nice body, did you know that, you are perfect my love and your mine."  
  
This time the man seemed to notice that Harry was crying and began to caress the teens cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not going to rush this, we're going to be together for a very long time, I won't force you unless I have to."  
  
----------------

Draco hated lying in the hospital waiting for news on his beloved. All he knew was that he was alive. He desperately wanted to be out there looking for him but the doctors had insisted that he needed bed rest. The police had been around asking everyone questions at least three times but got absolutely no where.  
  
When there was a knock on his private room door Draco assumed it was the police back again with news, Lily and James had gone home to get some rest so the blonde was completely alone. When he looked up he was shocked to see his father standing there.  
  
"Come to say you've disowned me father?"  
  
"No I've come to take you home."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
"I am the only one who knows where Potter is apart from his captor if you don't do as you are told then I will disappear and you will never see that boy again."  
  
"This is blackmail."  
  
"I suppose it is, are you coming or not?"  
  
"I suppose I have no choice."  
  
"No not really, if you tell the police the same result will happen just put your things together and I will sign you out."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Draco reluctantly got dressed and departed the hospital with his father. He had no idea how his father knew and he certainly didn't trust him but at this moment Draco was willing to do near enough anything to get Harry back, even if it was to trade their liv

-------

Both the police and the Potters were mystified to where the youngest Malfoy had gone, it now seemed that they had two missing teenagers to find. Though many believed that Draco had done in search of Harry.  
  
-------

"Why the hell did you bring him here?" One man hissed. "It will keep my Harry strong if his presence is known, to know that his 'lover' is close by."  
  
"Be quite, they will be kept in separate rooms, all I wish to do is break my son. When you take the Potter boy my son will watch and then if you have to kill him then he will watch that to." Lucius hissed. "I do not tolerate people disobeying me."  
  
"Fine, I will inform you when I am ready, I might give Harry a bit of pleasure later on today."

------------  
  
Lily and James had returned home where Sirius and Remus were waiting. The news that Draco had been taken also had shocked them all.  
  
At six that evening the news broadcaster announced his disappearance though there was nothing about Draco. This was the biggest thing that had happened in a long while, especially in the small town of Hogsmead.

---------  
  
Harry heard someone enter the room he was in, he could smell Draco's scent on him but he knew it wasn't him. They walked different than his beloved, but they had been close that day.  
  
He felt hands gliding down his chest towards his crotch. Harry began to struggle as the person undid his trousers.  
  
"Stop struggling my love, I only want to make you happy."  
  
The voice told him, Harry knew he was not alone in the room with the man as he could feel more eyes watching them.  
  
Draco had been bound his hands behind his back, he was not blindfolded but he was gagged. He was forced, by his father to watch as this man that he had never seen before touch what was rightfully his, caress Harry's perfect skin.  
  
The man kissed his way down Harry's chest his mouth enclosing round the raven-haired teen's cock.  
  
As Harry was forced to come tears began to fall from both their eyes, though the younger teen could sense the presence of his lover near him. He had to be strong for Draco.  
  
The man didn't seem impressed or happy about Harry's performance and was growing angry. He brought out a dagger that flashed in the light from the lamp over head. Draco tried desperately to get out of his father's grip but it was useless.  
  
The man molesting Harry brought the blade to Harry's cheek and made a long shallow cut across his cheek causing the younger teen to whimper in pain.  
  
Then he licked the wound and the blood that had poured from it causing Harry to cry more. He hated this, he wanted it to end, he struggled desperately, some of the ropes were coming loose and nobody had noticed.  
  
Through much struggling Harry was able to get a hand free and hit his captor around the face as he took of the blindfold and gag he tried to undo the remaining binds. Lucius not wanting him or his son to be seen whisked them both from the room.  
  
As Harry looked up from the hopelessly tight ropes he saw the grinning face of Cedric Diggory his old boyfriend.  
  
"You've been a very naughty boy Harry, you're going to have to be punished for that."  
  
"Don't do this please." He begged  
  
"You chose your actions now I will find a punishment to fit the crime. However for the moment I'm going to have to tie you up again."

--------  
  
Draco had been taken to a different room, he didn't recognise his surroundings but he knew they weren't far from the hospital. His father had removed the gag but he didn't dare call out for his loved one.  
  
"Why father, why do you hate him so much."  
  
"Because you love him, you went against my orders and got involved with the Potter brat, I am trying to teach you the error of your ways."  
  
"By torturing Harry, he's stronger than that as you saw a moment ago."  
  
"I realise that but he will break, no one can be strong forever, you will remain here also until I am satisfied that you will never think of that boy again."  
  
"Then I'm going to be here for a very long time, I love him I won't give up."

* * *

So how do you like the new chapter? I am rather proud of it. Sorry it took so long to type. I tried to make it quite long and you did finally find out who the secret lover was. Any way as I am on my summer holidays now I will be writing a lot more. I have a rps but I have no idea where to post it, can anyone help. Any way please review and the next chapter will be out soon. The next chapter will be out soon. 


	10. we are as strong as we are together

Harry and Draco had now been missing for near a week now and no links had been found indicating where they were. Every one who cared for the couple were worried to death but somehow in their hearts they knew they were together and that would keep both alive.

The media was hovering around trying to get interviews with the people close to Harry, they had somehow got wind that Draco was missing to and had a field printing that.

---------------

Cedric and Lusius had been arguing a lot recently because he didn't want the youngest Malfoy around Harry while he was trying to break him. However Lusius hated being disobeyed and this had brought even more heated discussions and arguments.

Harry could hear every word and was glad that his kidnappers were getting stressed with the ordeal; it meant that there was a possibility that they might slip up and make a mistake.

What kept him strong was the fact that he could feel his beloveds presence close by, he knew he was alive and was determined to get them both out of this situation alive.

Draco was being kept locked up in a room above the one Harry was in, his father wanted him to stop loving Harry, something he would never do. His father was respected and powerful but he no control over other peoples feelings even though he pretended that he did.

Sorry for the short chapter I know it's quite crappy but I've just got back from a three week holiday and am trying to get used to writing again as I haven't done it for so long. But I will be trying to update all of my stories before my exam results come out next week. And I hopefully will be up to longer chapters very soon as I have a number of new ideas.

**Any ideas for this fic would be most welcome as I am having a bit of writers block. **


	11. freedom at long last

What you do to me

Chapter eleven

Despite what Lucius had said to Draco a week had passed and Harry's strength was showing no signs of breaking. Cedric and Lucius were arguing more frequently now and were getting sloppy in securing the two teens were kept separate.

One night a week and a half after the two teens had been taken Lucius left the place they were being kept without locking Draco's door, Cedric being restless and a little irritated at being cooped up for so long also departed to stretch his legs.

It was then Draco took his chance and very quietly slipped out of his room and went in search of Harry. It wasn't hard to find him as his father had taken him to him so many times before now.

The door to where Harry was kept was locked, abandoning all reasons for keeping quite Draco kicked the door over and over again until it flung open. Inside Harry was crying, he was still gagged, blindfolded and tied to this chair with no idea what was making the noises.

At once Draco ran to him and took off the blindfold, Harry blinked in the light that now flooded through the open and broken door. The gag was lost next and he said something so soft that Draco almost didn't catch it but it sounded as if his lover had said his name.

"Harry baby, we need to get out of here before they come back, can you walk?"

The teen nodded as Draco undid the tight binds that held Harry down. The blonde was sickened at the sight of even more cuts and bruises than he remembered there being, he hated the man that had done this to Harry, he deserved a fate worse than death.

"Draco...I...I love you."

"I know, come on don't give up, we're going to make it."

"I can't, go...you can come back for me...I trust you...please."

"No, I won't leave you at the hands of that monster."

"His name...is Cedric, he's an old boyfriend of mine...tell my parents that, they'll know where I am."

"Stop it Harry, I'm not leaving you...now come on."

Draco helped Harry out of the chair and supporting him with one arm they both stumbled out of that room and kept going towards the exit that Draco opened.

They didn't recognize the street outside, well Draco didn't...Harry properly would have done but he was too disorientated to notice their surroundings.

--------

Lily and James were watching the news broadcaster announce that there had been no new developments on the Potter case. They were holding hands and Lily had been crying again. Remus and Sirius had gone home with a promise that they would be called if anything changed.

The couple jumped at the sound of the phone ringing.

-------

Harry and Draco had been walking for hardly twenty minutes when they both collapsed at a street corner exhausted. Neither had been allowed exercise for so long and with so much all at once it was draining them both.

"We have to keep moving...if we can find a pay phone."

"I don't think I can go on. Everything hurts so much..." Harry was beginning to cry now and Draco hated to see his beloved cry.

He took his boyfriend in his arms and held him close. "Shhhh, your alright now, we're safe...almost, you have to trust me, everyone is looking for us it won't take long if we keep going."

"You go...they're looking for you too."

"And what if...Cedric finds you...I would never forgive myself." Draco put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him upright. They began to struggle along sharing each others weight, supporting one another as best they could.

Five minutes later they came across a phone box, to the two of them it was a blessing, unfortunately for them it was faulty but they managed to dial 999.

"Emergency services what is your emergency?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy I have Harry Potter here with me, I do not know where we are..." The phone cut off making Draco curse.

------

James picked up the phone at once and held it to his ear. He held his breath when he heard the inspector's voice on the other end.

"Mr Potter."

"Yes."

"Your son has escaped his captors with Draco, they dialled 999 but there call was cut off, we have sent a team to the phone box that he dialled from. We will keep you informed of any more developments."

"Thank you so much." James said putting the phone down and jumping for joy. "Lily, Harry's safe, he escaped, they're on their ay to find him."

The news made Lily cry for joy as James got on the phone to Remus and Sirius who were just as happy at the news.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter...I will finish all my stories...but I am sorry for any delay I have recently bought the Sims 2 and am having a great time making little Harry/Draco couples...anyway hope you guys liked this and please review. I love you all. SS xxxxxx


End file.
